Hielo
by Mar Angys Dreams
Summary: Sin detener las estocadas de sus caderas, él acercó su rostro al de ella y con vehemencia le devoró los labios. Porque lo único que él quería en esta vida era complacerla; derretir cada partícula de hielo que aún quedara en su interior.


**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto no me pertenece.

 **ADEVERTENCIA:** Leve OoC/ Desvaríos de la autora.

 **Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **Hielo**

 **…**

 **Capítulo único**

 **…**

A pesar de la noche fresca, Sakura sentía calor; mucho calor.

Más del que recordaba haber llegado a sentir nunca. Toda su anatomía estaba ardiendo en llamas; quizás por eso, se dijo Sakura, había accedido tan rápidamente a desprenderse de sus ropas. Cada centímetro de piel desnuda parecía enfebrecida, cada terminación nerviosa de su organismo agarrotada por el ardor que emanaba del cuerpo sobre ella. La mano que tallaba su vientre, dejándole su huella dactilar pegada como si estuviera siendo grabada a fuego sobre su tez, le robaba el aliento por la anticipación. Tanto era así que su respiración, normalmente sosegada, se vio reducida a una sucesión de resuellos entrecortados por el efecto abrumador de la excitación que la sobrecogía.

Tal vez los sobrecogía a ambos. No podía asegurarlo a pies juntillas; ella no estaba por la labor de saber cierto tipo de cosas. Fuera como fuere, en medio de ese estrenado arrebato lujurioso que desmitificaba la desgracia de su frigidez, Sakura no dejaba de estar sorprendida por tales descubrimientos: el hielo que ella pensó entumecía su cuerpo, impidiéndole sentir, parecía estar derritiéndose a raudales en el centro de su intimidad; una recién experimentada humedad impregnándolo todo: las sábanas, el futón, el suelo, sus propias y encendidas pieles.

Con el pasar de los minutos y la intensificación de las caricias, la temperatura de su cuerpo solo había ido en aumento; las sensaciones placenteras multiplicándose a cada dos por tres, volviéndola loca. Ella no era frígida, fue todo cuanto logró pensar en el momento que un par de dedos gruesos se introdujeron en ella, arrancándole el primer y auténtico gemido de placer que había emitido en su vida. Ya no tendría que fingir que lo disfrutaba, porque ahora, por primera vez desde que inició su sexualidad, estaba realmente disfrutándolo. ¡Y joder que se sentía fenomenal!

―¿Te gusta? ―le preguntó él; su voz rasposa y gutural arañándole el oído.

Sakura le impuso silencio con un siseo, que sonó a gruñido, al tiempo que se mordía los labios para no gritar. Naruto y Hinata dormían en la habitación contigua y si algo había comprobado ella en carne propia hace apenas unas pocas horas, era que las paredes del hotel de la Embajada de Kiri eran extremadamente delgadas y permeables al más mínimo sonido. Esa certeza, sin embargo, no le impidió estremecerse en sonoros gemidos cuando la vehemencia del primer orgasmo la traspasó como el rayo que precede a una lluvia de estrellas.

Su compañero emuló una sonrisa imperceptible, pero aun así cargada de satisfacción y se lamió los dedos húmedos uno por uno, haciendo que ese simple gesto le pusiera, a despecho del bochorno que le embotaba los sentidos, la carne de gallina a Sakura.

Sakura sabía que él era ajeno a parte de su peregrinaje emocional, a pesar de que se trataban con cierta familiaridad desde hacía algún tiempo; inclusive desde antes que ella concibiera a Sarada y se embarcara en esa pantomima de matrimonio que todavía se veía obligada a sostener. Sabía que él desconocía el peso de esa desgracia que creyó su castigo por haberse aferrado tercamente al amor de un hombre, cuya patente indiferencia había aniquilado –por lo menos hasta ahora- su apetito sexual, condenándola a creer que era ella la del problema. Pero, sobre todo, tenía claro que el regocijo pintado en esa mirada argéntea, que la escrutaba con fascinación, era lo más parecido al amor que hallaría en los ojos de alguien tan poco acostumbrado a amar como él. Aunque también se debía, especuló Sakura hasta cierto punto complacida, por ver cumplido su deseo de llevarla a la cama. No en vano, él había manifestado sus pretensiones públicamente en una ocasión hace algún tiempo.

La admisión de lo que él representaba para ella en aquel entonces, era la razón por la que hoy Sakura se encontrara bajo su cuerpo, entumecida, pero por un deleite jamás experimentado. El saberlo su esperanza para ser feliz, seguía siendo la justificación de que no le exigiera a Naruto su exclusión del Consejo de Konoha y de que, a la postre, retomará las misiones de carácter diplomático en su compañía.

Sakura jadeó, ahogadamente, ante el leve roce de la erección sobre su clítoris. Sus sentidos, exponencialmente sensibilizados por la fogosidad, rugieron ante la urgencia de profundizar el contacto. El hombre apretó la mandíbula cuando, aferrándose a sus hombros fornidos, ella se abalanzó sobre su cuello con los dientes, dejando la marca de sus afilados incisivos sobre la rubicunda piel que protegía su manzana de Adán, tal y como los de él habían marcado minutos atrás la piel rosácea de sus pezones. Afanosa, ella recorrió torpemente su ancha espalda, topándose en el trayecto con sus heridas de guerra. Conocía muy bien cada una; sabía con qué arma habían sido efectuadas y con qué propósito recibidas. Eran viejas compañeras. Muchas de ellas Sakura se había encargado de curarlas, otras tantas significaban la supervivencia de un compañero; la suya propia. Abandonando esa línea de pensamientos, continuó el recorrido hasta que sus dedos temblorosos se enredaron en los largos mechones de cabello castaño. Justo cuando sus manos se aferraban a su pelo, él decidió embestirla. Tal vez fuera por la novedad del placer en esa forma, pero esta vez Sakura no logró reprimir el grito que se escapó de su apretada garganta, llamándolo.

―Neji ―gimió ella; las cuerdas vocales medio inutilizadas por un ligero temblor. Eso no le impidió exigir―: ¡Neji, bésame!

Sin detener las estocadas de sus caderas, él acercó su rostro al de ella y con vehemencia le devoró los labios. Porque lo único que Neji Hyuga quería en esta vida era complacerla; derretir cada partícula de hielo que aún quedara en su interior.

 ***Fin***

* * *

 **¿Alguna vez les he advertido que mis historias no tienen porqué tener sentido? Bueno, estas 900 palabras son una prueba de ello. Se supone que es una especie de continuación o Spin-off de un shot titulado Esperanza, pero no necesariamente debe tomarse como tal. De hecho, su concepción tiene un origen menos elaborado que dar un cierre: lo cierto es que hace poco participé en un reto de tabúes en el foro que -fantasmalmente- modero y me extrañó no ver la frigidez por ningún lado; así que decidí hacer mi propio fic de frigidez, aunque no como un tabú como tal, sino simplemente repasar el tópico de manera superficial. Espero que se haya entendido la idea y que lo hayan disfrutado... Si me dejáis un review, me harías muy feliz.**

 **¡Feliz existencia!**


End file.
